A flower in a hole
by Yuuran
Summary: Hisoka et les trous...toute une histoire qui donne lieu à bien des situations〜 #Petite série de Drabbles tournant autour de notre magicien rose préféré et de son affinité avec, donc, les trous...mais pas n'importe lesquels...
**穴に花 〜 A flower in a hole**

 _ **Résumé complet?** Ajoutez à Hisoka et ses trous un Illumi toujours aussi pragmatique et toujours ce qu'il faut de nudité (version magicien rose) est le tour est joué〜 En espérant que vous apprécierez un moment de folie entre deux cours de deux fan-girls tombées à pieds joints dans l'enfer de Hunter x Hunter et qui ne font que creuser plus profondément avec plaisir〜 _

* * *

Un hôtel tout ce qu'il y a de banal dans une grande ville. Une chambre tout à fait ordinaire de cet hôtel. Dans cette chambre, une simple salle de bain. Et dans la vapeur flottant dans cette salle de bain, un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme! Des muscles définis sous une peau pâle, des ongles aiguisés terminant des mains puissantes, des mèches roses tombant sur un regard d'aigle…Hisoka laissa un petit son agréable lui échapper alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, se débarrassant des dernières gouttes d'eau imprégnant sa tignasse flamboyante.

Fredonnant pour lui-même, le magicien sortit de la salle d'eau, laissant tomber sa serviette à l'entrée de celle-ci. Ce fut totalement nu que l'utilisateur de Nen fit quelques aller-retours dans la chambre, terminant de se préparer pour aller se coucher.

⁃ Hum…, souffla-t-il doucement après un dernier tour de la pièce, satisfait de son petit spectacle pour les murs.

Et un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres qui ferait fuir plus d'une personne, Hisoka se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit mis à disposition, prêt à partir au pays des songes. Si ce n'est pour une chose…Les couvertures, le matelas, le sol qui se déroba soudain sous ses fesses, le faisant passer dans un vacarme presque assourdissant à l'étage inférieur. Ce fut un grognement perdu dans les bruits de bois qui tombent et ressorts qui grincent que le magicien atterrit violemment sur le lit de la chambre d'en-dessous. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à lui et essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, bien plus surpris que le jour où il s'était accidentellement envoyé son propre Bungee-Gum dans la figure. Le pourquoi du comment lui vinrent bien vite quand une voix s'éleva soudain à côté de lui.

⁃ Ah…C'était donc la chambre d'au-dessus.

Hisoka ne put que cligner des yeux en reconnaissant Illumi, enfoui sous des couvertures et des débris de plafond, son regard noir plus inexpressif que jamais observant calmement le trou au-dessus de sa tête. Haussant simplement les sourcils, Hisoka ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire de sa nouvelle découverte: Illumi faisait même des trous dans les lits d'hôtel où il s'arrêtait, est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter de sentir à nouveau le matelas se dérober sous lui? Non…il avait bien mieux à faire là tout de suite~ ︎

⁃ Hum? souffla doucement Illumi en se tournant finalement vers son invité surprise. Hisoka?

Le magicien était installé tel une statue grecque. Toujours aussi nu, il avait la tête dans une de ses mains, appuyé du coude sur le lit et un genoux replié, exposant plus que jamais ses parties inférieures. Son sourire de chat Cheshire brillait d'un tel éclat sournois qu'il éclipsait même les débris qui l'entouraient.

⁃ Le bain est libre, à ton tour, pretty boy~ ︎ roucoula littéralement la tête rose. Je t'attends sans bouger~!

Illumi cligna calmement des yeux, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde ces pupilles dorées. Pas même quand il tira une aiguille de sous les couvertures…

* * *

⁃ Uh-hum~ ︎

Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour commencer la journée - même si dit bain devait être pris dans une rivière pas des plus chaude en ce début de matinée. Mais Hisoka avait connu pire alors ce n'était pas quelques gouttes d'eau froide qui allaient l'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Après, les rayons de soleils taquins qui venaient caresser sa peau nue contre-balançaient parfaitement ce petit inconvénient - un bain de soleil, hum~ ︎ Il ne manquait plus qu'un ou deux spectateurs pour le divertir et le magicien serait plus que ravi.

⁃ Hum…Dommage~ ︎

Et murmurant cela pour lui-même, Hisoka sortit de l'eau, secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre ses mèches roses en place. N'ayant de toute façon pas de serviette sous la main, le magicien ne fit rien pour s'habiller, attendant patiemment de sécher en posant simplement au bord de l'eau, changeant parfois d'angle en faisan deux-trois pas. Deux-trois pas en trop…

Ce fut avec une impression de déjà vu que Hisoka sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'enfonçait droit comme un piquet dans la terre. Il atterrit bien vite au fond du trou dans lequel il était tombé. Son corps fraichement lavé maintenant couvert de poussière, le magicien avait un peu de mal à se redresser, le trou étant assez fin…mais surtout, ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre emmêlés avec ceux de la personne déjà confortablement installée dans l'abri sous-terrain. Le visage à moitié enfoui dans une chevelu noire, Hisoka fut à peine surpris de pouvoir plonger son regard dans deux billes noires quand la tête tourna pour lui faire face. Illumi ne cligna même pas des yeux quand il reconnu la tête rose maintenant allongée sur lui.

⁃ Trop tôt pour un tel cauchemar.

Et sur ces simples mots, l'assassin gigota pour se tourner sur le côté, le visage caché par son rideau de mèches noires. Ni une, ni deux et le plus âgé de la fratrie Zoldyck était reparti au pays des rêves. Il n'était vraiment pas du tout du matin.

⁃ Uh-hum~ ︎

Mais bien sûr, Hisoka ne s'arrêta pas sur cette explication pour un tel manque de réaction. Oh non~ ︎ Il ne pouvait y voir là rien d'autre qu'une invitation~

⁃ Laisses-moi tourner le cauchemar en rêve alors~ ︎

Une aiguille vola avant même que Hisoka ne puisse bouger un doigt…

* * *

Les rencontres impromptues peuvent arriver à chaque coin de rue. Ou dans notre cas, à chaque plaine déserte où seules les âmes errantes ne passent le temps de se trouver une nouvelle destination, un nouveau chemin. C'est la seule explication que l'on peut trouver à une telle situation - Hisoka, Illumi et Chrollo réunis en un même endroit sans que personne n'ait rien fait pour, une fois n'est pas coutume.

⁃ Danchou~! ︎Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat comme salutation?

Et disant cela, le magicien enleva prestement son haut, le laissant tomber au sol alors qu'il allait pour s'approcher du voleur. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas, gardant son regard fixé sur le visage de la tête rose qui sentit un sourire maniaque le prendre. Hisoka ne put juste pas empêcher ses lèvres de bouger, encore moins quand il remarqua l'expression presque froissée d'Illumi - non, vraiment, ce simple froncement de sourcils à peine perceptible voulait vraiment tout dire avec l'assassin.

⁃ Ah~Quelle journée~, se réjouit mentalement le plus âgé.

Mais sa bonne humeur prit vite un coup quand il se retrouva soudain face contre terre, embrassant glamoureusement une fleur. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Hisoka tenta de calmement analyser la situation. Ni Chrollo ni Illumi n'avaient bougé d'un pouce et à part une expression clairement surprise sur leur deux visages, rien n'avait changé dans leur attitude. Laissant son regarder glisser derrière lui pour retracer son chemin, le magicien laissa un « Oya? » lui échapper en remarquant l'état de son pied - totalement enfoncé dans un trou qui ne faisait que s'élargir à chacun de ses mouvements. Hisoka ramena instantanément ses pupilles dorées sur Illumi. Si celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres le temps d'un instant, il reprit vite contenance et son habituel expression de poupée vide d'émotion ré-apparut sur son visage pâle.

⁃ Juste pour éclaircir les choses, commença l'assassin alors qu'un sourcil rose se haussait. Le trou n'était pas pour toi.

Silence. De loin, Chrollo ne pouvait qu'observer l'échange entre les deux hommes. Un Illumi plus neutre que jamais, le dos droit, les cheveux au vent, et un Hisoka toujours allongé par-terre, une jambe à moitié enfoncée dans le sol - et un sourire plaisant apparaissant doucement sur son visage.

⁃ Oh, Illumi~ ︎ Pas besoin d'être jaloux~! Même si j'enlève le haut pour Chrollo, je n'enlève le bas que pour toi~ ︎

Chrollo ne put que secouer de la tête alors qu'une aiguille brillait au soleil.

* * *

Une odeur de terre et de produit chimique flottait dans l'air, enlevant tout son côté agréable à la petite clairière où Illumi avait décidé de se poser. L'assassin était tranquillement entrain de ramasser des baies quand les premières traces d'odeur toxique vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Se sachant pertinemment seul dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres si on oubliait la peste habituelle, ce fut sur ses gardes que le jeune homme remonta l'odeur portait par le vent. Que ce soit à cause de cette chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre, Illumi n'appréciait guère qu'on vienne polluer son air - littéralement.

Des aiguilles dansant aux bouts de ses doigts, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'assassin pour arriver à la source de son ennui olfactif. Son visage déjà inexpressif ne se fit que plus lisse alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

⁃ Hisoka, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Illumi était debout au bord du trou dans lequel il avait dormi la veille et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de reboucher. Au fond de l'ouverture, pour une fois simplement torse-nu et non pas en tenu d'Adam, Hisoka était tranquillement entrain de peindre les murs en terre. De la peinture violette venant s'ajouter à son maquillage habituel, le magicien semblait totalement dédié à sa tâche, chantonnant presque pour lui-même.

⁃ Hum? marmonna simplement la tête rose en changeant de couleur pour ajouter des symboles de carte à son œuvre.

Illumi ne voulait pas même chercher à comprendre comment le magicien avait réussi à faire en sorte d'adhérer la peinture à de la terre humide - sûrement son Bungee-Gum, à moins que ce soit sa Texture Surprise?

⁃ C'est pourtant évident voyant, mon cher Illumi! continua Hisoka, tirant l'assassin de ses réflexions. Je peins notre trou.  
⁃ Notre…?  
⁃ Tu ne trouves pas que rien qu'un peu de couleur rend l'endroit déjà plus convivial~ ︎ Hum, Illumi?

Mais alors que le magicien levait la tête pour voir la réaction de son compagnon, il se reçut en plein dans le visage un magnifique tas de terre. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas là! Sans que Hisoka n'essaye de l'arrêter, Illumi se dépêcha de reboucher le trou avec la terre retournée qui le composait à la base. En deux temps trois mouvements, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'ouverture. Ce fut avec un léger sourire satisfait que l'assassin hocha de la tête pour lui-même, s'épousant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui…Mais son moment de gloire ne dura qu'un instant, le temps pour Hisoka de sortir au moins la tête du sol, des fleurs dans les cheveux.

⁃ Vraiment, Illumi? fut tout ce que le magicien put dire.

Sa réponse fut aussi rapide que les aiguilles du plus jeune.

* * *

Illumi était dissimulé dans le feuillage d'un arbre, ses vêtements se fondant dans la nature et ses cheveux donnant un effet d'ombre majestueux au végétal. Digne d'une décoration de noël. L'assassin était là depuis déjà plusieurs heures, l'oreille tendue pour savoir quand sa proie serait tombée dans son piège. Il avait par chance repéré Killua et sa chose verte alors qu'il était de passage dans la ville d'à côté. Voyant là un signe clair comme quoi il était largement temps d'avoir un moment familial avec son cher petit frère pour lui remettre les idées en place, Illumi avait utilisé son très astucieux cerveau d'assassin pour manipuler gens et destin et amener petit Killua tout droit dans ses bras - ou enfin, droit dans le trou qu'il avait spécialement creusé pour lui. Et pour lui seul! Gon pouvait se perdre dans les bois pour tout ce qu'il en avait à faire!

C'est alors qu'il avait laissé son envie de meurtre vis-à-vis du Hunter aux cheveux noirs légèrement lui échapper qu'Illumi l'entendit - crack! boom! bam! Quelqu'un était finalement tomber dans son trou! Et si le temps d'un instant, il laissa une expression satisfaite le prendre, Illumi redevint bien vite professionnel - parce que quelque n'allait pas. De un, le bruit avait été bien trop fort pour quelqu'un d'aussi léger que Killua - et paradoxalement, la tête blanche ne serait jamais tombée sans pousser un cri involontaire (son manque d'entraînement lui coûterait, Illumi le savait!). De deux, son petit frère n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour totalement cacher sa présence face aux capteurs d'Illumi qui étaient plus que réglés pour détecter le petit Zoldyck.

Ce fut donc avec un mauvais sentiment qu'Illumi approcha prudemment du trou qu'il avait fait. Et ses aiguilles prêtes à entrer en action cacher dans son dos, il se pencha par-dessus le bord. Son sourcil tiqua bien malgré lui.

⁃ Yaho~! roucoula Hisoka, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le tas de feuille qui avait servi à cacher le piège.

Illumi ne put qu'offrir un regard apathique au magicien qui semblait bien s'amuser, un sourire de gamin sur son visage peinturluré. Ce fut après finalement de longues secondes à simplement se regarder dans le blanc des yeux que le plus jeune se décida à parler.

⁃ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillé?  
⁃ …Huh?

Ingénument pris de court, Hisoka ne put que regarder sa tenue de Joker avec incompréhension.

⁃ Ah…

Et relevant la tête vers Illumi, il ajouta très sérieusement.

⁃ Take 2?

Nul besoin de dire que les aiguilles eurent vite fait de voler~ ︎

* * *

 _Aucun Chrollo, Killua ou Gon n'ont été blessés durant l'écriture de cette histoire, juré sur les lunettes de Leorio et le bandeau de Trash!Ging *^* Je peux pas en dire autant des Hisoka par contre...Mais bon, entre nous soyons honnête, on sait parfaitement qu'il a plus qu'apprécié n'importe quel traitement qu'Illumi a pu lui faire subir〜〜⭐︎_


End file.
